


Getting Away With It

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Friendship, Peer Pressure, Pining, Pre-Slash, Reunions, Romance, curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: I’m coming on too strong maybe,and she almost pulled back, but Tammy had accepted long before this moment that there was nowhere she could run where Debbie wouldn’t find her.





	Getting Away With It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets #194 prompt ‘curious.’ 
> 
> This is an extension of the scene where Debbie and Tammy reunite in the latter’s garage.

 

“I just don’t get it,” Tammy laughed exasperatedly, nearly short of breath. There was palpable frustration with just a little hint of anger, but what was overpowering to Debbie was this desire, this  _need_ to have Debbie pull her in just one. more. time. 

How could that  _not_ fire a girl up? 

Bottom line, she just wasn’t doing this without Tammy.

So Debbie leaned in close in a way that spoke of no regrets, no fears, no lessons learned, and she whispered into the blonde’s ear, sticky mouth brushing against that pale gold hair, not quite daring Tammy to make a move, some move,  _any_ move, but just letting her know in her own little way how much she had missed her. “Get what?”

Tammy didn’t pull away but then again Debbie knew she wouldn’t. One thing Debbie could count on was that Tammy would never change, maybe try to change, maybe lay claim to this domestic life with a husband and kids and a garage packed with junk, but she wouldn’t  _really_ change. 

She’d never been able to resist Debbie before.

And maybe that was what Debbie loved so much about her, that Tammy could make excuses and push her away, never cruelly, never with too much determination and enthusiasm, but Tammy would always cave. It wasn’t Tammy’s fault; she was only resorted to a pushover whenever Debbie came inevitably strolling back into her life, new purpose, revitalized attitude, eager eyes and hungry mouth and urgent means to make Tammy  _shine_ . 

“Why you keep coming  _back,_ ” Tammy finished. Debbie wanted to scold her, remind her why they worked so well together, why they  _fit._

There were some people Debbie Ocean just wouldn’t pull off a heist without, whether experts in their field or good luck charms or whip smart or just plain pretty. Tammy was a little bit of all those things.

And there were some people Debbie Ocean just couldn’t breathe comfortably without.

Tammy was at the top of  _that_ list. 

“I  _want_ you, Tams,” she stressed as in ‘not taking no for an answer,’ as in ‘never once conceived of this plan without knowing you would be there, at my back, always just a step away.’ 

Tammy didn’t hold her ground, she was burrowing deeper inside herself, opening up that part of her that  _allowed_ her to give into Debbie, and Debbie grabbed her wrists gently, bore her indulgent gaze into the blonde and tilted her head down to catch her wavering gaze. She pushed further into her, to remind her of all that was Debbie so she  _couldn’t_ refuse. Tammy glanced up, eyes soft and white teeth biting her lip in frustration, fingers straightening her hair back behind her ears in almost bitter frustration, in nervous anticipation. “You already said that, Deb. That’s what you  _always_ say.”

“That’s because it’s always  _true.”_

Tammy shook her head. Her hand grasped the nearest shelf behind her as Debbie pressed tighter. Peer pressure, Debbie thought,  _I’m coming on too strong maybe,_ and she almost pulled back, but Tammy had accepted long before this moment that there was nowhere she could run where Debbie wouldn’t find her, no person she could become so that Debbie wouldn’t love her like a sister like a friend like a… “You can do this without me…”

“I can’t do this without you,” Debbie insisted, grinned, both having said their respective lines in perfect unison, Debbie’s with finality. This was the same tug-of-war they always had, though Debbie could already sense an end to it. She didn’t know whether she should be proud if Tammy held her ground longer than any time before or if she caved sooner, the latter expressing what words never could.

Tammy wanted her too. Tammy wanted Debbie to leave her in peace but it was only a plea for Debbie to take charge, to awaken in Tammy again who she was always meant to be.

Who she could only be with Debbie because Debbie  _got_ her there. 

Debbie couldn’t stop, not until the metal shelf was cruelly pressing into Tammy’s back, where Debbie’s fingernails should be leaving their mark, pressed so close until she could taste the reek of health shake on Tammy’s breath. Another habit she would have to crush beneath her heel.

Tammy exhaled, eyes big and wide and pleading, and Debbie witnessed the moment she broke, like a bird whose wings were finally unrestrained, free of society’s constraints, independent of judgment. “I don’t know how much longer we can get away with this, Debs.”

Her hands met behind Tammy’s back and Debbie noticed now how thin she had gotten and how she wanted to tear every. single. article. of clothing. right. off. Until she was down to her bra and kicking off her shoes and tipping her head back and moaning yes. yes. yes. Directly into Debbie’s ear.

But no, just one small, slight nostalgic smile.  _I missed you, Deb. More than you’ll ever know._

And the lollipop, shoved forgotten to the side of her mouth, tilting up just a fraction of an inch.

**FIN**

 


End file.
